nias_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Gillian Scott
Gender: Female Birthday: January 15, 1996 (She's 20 years old) Face claim: Willa Fitzgerald Family/Housemates: Samara Nadvi (roommate) Address: 35 George Street, Miduna Beach. Personality: Gillian is a difficult person to talk to. She is kind but very emotionally distant. She smiles and cries just like any other person, but will often prefer to give a smile instead of cheering over something happy or stay completely stoic insted of crying over something sad. Some people can view her as seeming emotionless and cold. She has difficultly opening up about her feelings and talking about her life. She has an extreme desire to please people, often hiding her true feelings about a subject unless it's something she is passionate about. Gillian believes in honesty and thus prefers to say nothing instead of lying about herself. Gillian is insecure in her own identity, often wishing she was someone else instead. Her insecurity translates in how she interacts with people on a day to day basis. She means well, but she often says awkward and strange things, turning off the exact people she tries to impress. Despite all of her flaws, Gillian is a very kind person, if not slightly uptight. She gives her all to the people she loves and would do anything for them. She is selfless, often donating her time to volunteering and helping out others. Gillian is an extremely passionate and hardworking person, often giving her all into what she's been told to do, no matter how mundane the task at hand may seem. When it comes to talking about something Gillian is passionate about, such as music, she'll often start rambling and then stop herself mid-tangent in order to keep her cool. History: Gillian was born in Los Angeles, California to Cassidy Parrish and Gordon Scott on January 15, 1996. She was an only, but she was always accompanied by her cousins, because most of her relatives lived within a one-hour radius of where she lived. Gillian's parents were extremely uptight and rigid with their daughter. They both loved their daughter, but often couldn't show it in the way she needed. They never really said "I love you" to her, but preferred to show their affection by buying nice clothing and toys. Her aunts and uncles, and their kids, were slightly more relaxed and thus Gillian spent most of her free time with them. The majority of Gillian's cousins were older than her, which led her to practically idolize them as the cool big siblings she never had. She desperately wanted to be like them and tag along on their adventures, but she was never allowed to do anything more than hang out at her cousins' houses. Gillian saw herself as boring in comparison to her cousins, and thus tried to do whatever she can so as to seem interesting. When she was 9, Gillian asked her parents to let her pick up an instrument, so that she could impress one of her cousins who had picked up the electric guitar. Her parents let her begin the violin. Despite her initial thoughts that the violin was boring, Gillian kept these to herself and faithfully went to lessons. She eventually grew to enjoy playing the violin and want to make a life out of it. When she was 11, Gillian's father got a new job in Barfield and thus took the family away. It was the closest Gillian had gotten to a temper tantrum since toddlerhood, screaming and crying and refusing to go. Gillian had difficulty talking to the other kids in school and had become practically dependent on her cousins for social interactions. She couldn't bear to see them go. However, eventually, Gillian's mother convinced her that the move to Barfield wouldn't be all bad, and thus she went. Gillian spent middle and high school in Barfield. Because of her lack of social skill, Gillian dove into her studies for the first time and further into the violin, eventually becoming first chair violin in both middle and high school orchestra. Her first chair status made it easier for her to talk to people as a result of a common interest, and thus Gillian made some of her first friends in Barfield. Among these friends was Haleigh. Haleigh was second chair violin and Gillian practically adored her. During freshman and sophomore year, Haleigh and Gillian were practically joined at the hip, doing everything together. Gillian would often help Haleigh with her schoolwork, and thus discovered that she was a good teacher. Subsequently, she signed up for Barfield High's peer tutoring program. During her junior year, Gillian met Peter through tutoring him. Peter was a bit crass and rude, but Gillian thought that he was funny and fell for him. One day, after he showed her a math test that she helped him ace, he kissed her and they began a relationship. However, because Peter was her first boyfriend ever, Gillian began ignoring Haleigh to spend her time with Peter. Haleigh got mad, and subsequently made Gillian choose between her and Peter. Gillian chose Haleigh and broke up with Peter, though she said that they'd still be friends. However, both of these relationships remained strained until the end of high school. In senior year, Gillian and her peers began applying for colleges. Most of the ones she applied to were far away from Barfield. However, in October, her father lost his job, which made her unable to pay for college. Gillian was accepted into her two top choice schools, Columbia University and Oberlin College, but had to decline in order to save money. Thus, she decided to go to Barfield Community College for two years and transfer out to UMB/UoB (idk i saw that you guys were gonna move some things and locations around and i don't know when you're going to do that so i just put both just in case?) afterward. During this time, Gillian's father found another job and wanted to move the family to Georgia. However, Gillian wanted to stay in Barfield. So, she found someone needing a roommate on craiglist and moved in with them. The apartment is farther from her college than Gillian would have liked, but to her, it's better than nothing. Gillian is currently double majoring in Psychology and Music Theory. She hopes to become either a concert violinist or a teacher in the future. Describe your character in a word. Introverted '''How your character would describe him or herself in a word: '''Boring